character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Metal875/Super Paper Mario Story Facts
'Introductory' Hello everyone! I decided to make a very important and useful blog in my spare time. I'm compiling every single one of the stories from Super Paper Mario into a blog post. I will most definitely be using it to rate a few characters, including Mario and Dimentio. I already do so, but making this blog makes it a cinch. You can too, if you want. Either way, these stories are told to you by "Garson" and "Carson." 'Information About Garson & Carson' 'Garson' Garson is the owner of the beverage shop known as "The Underwhere," located on Floor B1 of Flipside, which sells milk because a Mario game can't have a bar without raising the age rating. According to Tippi's tattle, he was "a bit of a rascal in his youth" and "troubled everyone." To make up for the mischief his youthful self reeked upon everyone, he decided to open an "information-exchange shop" to be enjoyed by all. 'Carson' Carson is the owner of the beverage shop known as "The Overthere," located on Floor B1 of Flopside, which sells coffee. According to Tippi's Tattle, he "loved watching cop shows as a kid and wanted to grow up to become an informant." The cozy and welcoming appearance of his shop and his "gentle tone" are part of his "shtick" he has created to enhance his portrait among everyone as the "town informant." 'Garson's Stories' 'Stylish Moves' So yeah, ever heard of stylish moves? They're cool poses for after stomping! After stomping an enemy, but before landing tilt Remote Icon around and give it a shake. You'll pull off some cool tricks in midair! Those are called stylish moves. What? What's a Remote Icon...? Don't worry. As long as the player gets it, we're fine. Doing stylish moves is not only cool, but it gives you lots of points. And if you hold down "2" after a jump, you'll bounce high, making it even easier. Just give it a shot! 'The Pure Hearts' So yeah, ever heard of the Pure Hearts? They're great treasures created by the Ancients... Supposedly really powerful. Folks say that heroes will appear to collect them all and save the world. The source of power in these Pure Hearts? The power of love itself! The love of a parent... The love of the smitten... Great power, indeed. The Ancients researched this power, believing it to be the universe's only salvation. And these Pure Hearts were thus created... The shining embodiment of love itself. Their combined brilliance will negate the destruction born of the Chaos Hearts... we hope. 'The Dark Prognosticus' So yeah, ever heard of the Dark Prognosticus? Everything that'll happen in the future is written down in this book. The author and the source of his knowledge are still a total mystery, though. Over the years, many have fought over it... Entire countries have fallen. And the fall of those countries was already predicted in the book... Imagine going through awful stuff to get the book, only to READ about it all after! Anyway, someone hid the book long ago, and now no one knows where it is. I wonder what sort of person has it now... 'The Ancients' So yeah, ever heard of an advanced civilization called the Tribe of Ancients? They were, like, a thousand times smarter than you or me. There were four austere sages among them. You know one of these as Merlumina. But when it came to love, these sages were unreserved... Their passion burned HOT. I've heard some pretty spicy legends about the love life of Merlumina, in particular... In fact, her love life threatened to destroy the world on a few occasions... I don't know if these stories are true or not. And I guess we'll never know. 'Flipside Secrets' So yeah, these were the words written in the book left behind by the Ancients... "On the outskirts of town, third floor, look for the hidden platform to go up." I don't know what this means, exactly... Maybe it's a way to find secret treasure? Maybe you ought to go check it out! 'Descendants of the Ancients' So yeah, you meet Merlon and Merlee yet? They're descendants of the Ancients and distantly related to each other, I hear. The Ancients hid the Pure Hearts in various worlds to stop eventual destruction. Then the Ancients scattered to various world to pass the rest of their days. Most of them were wise and kind like Merlumina. And like Merlumina, many of them would totally lose their cool when they fell in love. But it was this very passion that let them build the vessels of love, the Pure Hearts... 'Pit of 100 Trials' So yeah, you know about the Pit of 100 Trials? It's supposedly this 100-room labyrinth underneath this very town. Many have searched for the entrance, but it still remains hidden. The only clue we have is this saying from the Ancients: "Pit seekers! Go to the town outskirts, the lowest floor, and seek the hidden platforms." ...It sounds sort of like the clue I gave you earlier, doesn't it? What's all this stuff about hidden platforms, anyway? If you find out, let me know. 'Flipside History' So yeah, Flipside is a town between dimensions created by the Ancients. You can open up paths to many worlds from here, as the Ancients designed it. And you've seen the white tower in the middle of Flipside, right? It controls the flow of dimensional energy, so it can beam people to worlds. I think that's why the doors to other worlds appear up near the tower. I hear there's another version of the tower... A dark one. I wonder where the dark tower is... Yeah, I admit, I don't know. Do you? 'More Flipside Secrets' So yeah, the town of Flipside still has so many secrets to hide. I just found this passage not too long ago... "Flip is flop. If you cannot break through in flip, you should try it in flop." Now, I don't know what that means... But I'm sure it'll lead you to something pretty good! So go try it out! 'The Hero Legend' The Ancients traveled to many worlds to entrust people with Pure Hearts. It was to keep them safe from destruction or misuse by those with evil hearts. The Pure Hearts were drawn by their own power toward those strong with love. The Ancients used this trait to find suitable guardians in each world. And a few romances also began as a result of these little journeys... Many of the Ancients who found guardians fell in love with those they met. And so they lived their days happily in the world they'd visited out of duty. This is how the legend of the hero was passed down to future generations... 'More Stylish Moves' So yeah, you master all of the super-graceful stylish moves? After stomping a foe, move Remote Icon in different ways while in midair to get stylish! Doing a bunch of them in a row gets you really high scores, so it's worth it. Today I'll tell you about some special moves that are really hard to do. After stomping the enemy, alternatingly tilt Remote Icon left and right while in midair. You should perform more amazing stylish moves than you've ever seen! But make sure you don't get too excited and throw the Remote Icon! Use the strap! 'Pixls' So yeah, you know about Pixls, right? Heh... Yeah, I see that you do. Those wily Ancients were smart, but not too strong. They needed muscle. So they made the Pixls for anything physical they couldn't do on their own. With the help of the Pixls, the Ancients build amazing worlds. But now that technology is mostly lost, as the Pixls are scattered and forgotten. There are even some original Pixls, stronger than the rest, who still wait to be found. I see you've found a Pixl already, but there are others you haven't found yet. 'Merlon's Love Life' So yeah, those Ancients were passionate and romantic... Did I already tell you that? Even Merlon, their descendant, is wild for love, you know... Why, he had quite a thing for Saffron the cook. He went to her cooking shop every day and wooed her constantly. He finally broke down and confessed his love for her... And where's what she said: "If you can finish an entire serving of my Saffron Special Galactic Meal, I'll date you..." And this is one of the biggest, most filling dishes anyone's ever seen, mind you. But he dug right in. According to spectators, he finished all but a sprig of parsley left on the plate. Just then, some poor girl appeared in town who was severely injured. Merlon had to help her, so Saffron let him suspend the challenge. I don't know what happened to that girl next... But then Merlon became engrossed in his studies, and he hasn't wooed since. Maybe he'll get back to it when the world is peaceful and safe again. 'The End of the World' So yeah, ever heard of the Sammer Kingdom? The king there controls an army of 100 loyal soldiers. Each one has a different personality and unique skills. King Sammer was entrusted with a Pure Heart by Merlumina's younger sister... She was madly in love with King Sammer I, so they married and had 100 kids. The 100 princes and their royal parents ushered in an era of prosperity. Therefore, the number 100 became important to the current king. Imagine all the budding romances with 100 strapping princes around... The kingdom of that era would have had no problem fighting our current woes... 'More Pixls' So yeah, you know all about Pixls by now, am I right? Yeah, sure you do... They were a new form of life created as tools to help the Ancients' lives. But seriously, they're way more useful than any normal tools. Being able to think on their own made them more useful... and problematic. There was always the fear that if they grew too wise, they'd ignore their masters. Some say the original Pixl personalities were created to prevent this. There were some very bright Pixls... But then something dramatic happened, and the Pixl personalities changed. I wonder what happened? If you find out, let me know... 'Restoring Pure Hearts' So yeah, the Pure Hearts are powerful treasures created by the Ancients. The secret of that power is the ability to detect and amplify love energy. Some among the Ancients believed strongly that the power of love was infinite. They believed this power to be so great that no forces could ever defeat it... They believed it would last and survived unchanged for the 1,500 prophesied years... This is what they believed about the power of love. The power of the Pure Hearts. As long as there's love in the world, the Pure Hearts can overcome any setback. You could say the Ancients believed in love abiding. Kind of romantic, really... 'Returning To Peace' The Void disappeared and ruined worlds have returned. It's like a miracle! You should go check out the various worlds to see how wonderful they all are! You might even see people you thought you'd never meet again. The martial-arts competition in the Sammer Kingdom is even up and running again! If you beat all 100 warriors, I bet you get a fantastic prize! Do you think anyone could do it? I'd love to meet the winner... 'More Pit of 100 Trials' So yeah, there's a Pit of 100 Trials below town somewhere... It was used by the Ancients to research the power of the Pure Hearts... Their experiments involved all sorts of really nasty beasties down there. So they stocked it with nasties from all the different worlds. I'd recommend only going if you're really serious about it... But there's a secret treasure of the Ancients hidden down there somewhere... If you feel up to the task, you should go look for it! 'Carson's Stories' 'More Flipside History' So Flipside's convenient, created by Ancients in a space between dimensions. That means you can open up portals to all the other worlds from there. But on the other hand, it's strangely susceptible to influences from other worlds... So the Ancients build the town in a way that would stabilize this effect. And that particular way was... Do you know what? The town was build in duplicate with both Flipside and Flopside versions! They realized that light without dark, or vice versa, would never be stable. You need both sides for perfection, you know? Having two opposite sides is the secret of the town's stability and longevity. 'Flopside Gossip' So you heard the famous charmer Merlee moved into Flopside somewhere, right? If she casts a charm on you, good things happen when you beat enemies. Try it! ...Oh yeah. But I hear that something's been bothering her lately. If you talk to her directly and not across from the ball, she'll tell you about it. If you have some free time, why don't you go see what's going on with her? 'O'Chunks' So Count Bleck has four minions, does he not? The biggest and brawniest of these is the one named O'Chunks. So about this O'Chunks... He was once the general of an army in a certain land... I hear he led a force of a thousand strong across enemy lines. But one of his trusted advisors sold him out... And all of his men fell to the enemy. I guess that's when Count Bleck scooped him up. Bleck played upon his shame and depression to enlist him in his service. Cruel... 'Tribe of Darkness' So have you heard of the Tribe of Darkness? Nolrem and others like him are descendants of this shadowy, odd people. Long, long ago, they broke off from the Tribe of Ancients to live alone. They avoided mixing with other people out of pride... And no one even knows where they went to live, they were so secretive. There are rumors of a secret castle deep in a forest... Must have been lonely... 'Mimi' So Count Bleck has four minions, as you know. The one named Mimi has the ability to mimic any person she wants to... She's so good at it I hear she even sometimes forgets who she is... This Mimi... Her true identity is shrouded in mystery. Some say she's a failed Pixl experiment of the Ancients... Others say she's the unintended creation of a witch... A witch who was researching potions that would allow shape-shifting... If you ever meet her, could you ask her for me? 'More Tribe of Darkness' So let me tell you more about the Tribe of Darkness I mentioned earlier... They started as a group within the Ancients who had more magic power. Fearing their power would be diluted, they forbade marriage outside the group. Their power was considered an important resource by all of the Ancients. But no one knows why their power was so important now... One day, they all just disappeared from the Tribe of Ancients... And since then, no one has seen them... Did their games end? All is now shrouded in darkness. 'Dimentio' So Count Bleck has four minions, as you know. I hear that one of them, Dimentio, wields powerful magic. I don't know where he comes from or who he is... But I hear he approached and befriended the count all on his own. And the count even turned him away once... Until he read in the Dark Prognosticus about the role of someone similar... Why was he mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus? Sounds fishy to me! 'Final Tribe of Darkness' So let me tell you more of the Tribe of Darkness, and why few talk of them... They did something so bad that mentioning them has become forbidden. I hear they stole the Dark Prognosticus from the Ancients and hid it. But I don't know why they would do such a thing. Some say they did it to use the book's power to enhance their dark magic... Some say they hid it from others who would use it for evil... But, I heard of the last person who was known to possess the book... If the rumors are true, then you know this person as Count Bleck... 'Nastasia' So as you know, Count Bleck has four minions. One is an authoritative young woman named Nastasia, his right hand. She has the ability to brainwash people by looking them in the eyes. She can enslave even very powerful beings this way. And it seems none of the count's underlings can resist her power. That's how she's been able to order them around. She rarely expresses her innermost feelings, but she seems to love the count. She has eyes only for him, you might say. I'm a little jealous... 'Flopside Pit of 100 Trials' So have you heard of the Pits of 100 Trials below Flipside and Flopside? I hear they were created long ago to test the forces that guard the Pure Hearts. The Pit of 100 Trials here in Flopside was used to study the powers of darkness. I don't know exactly what that means... but it sounds pretty terrible. There's even a rumor that treasure awaits those who make it to the bottom. Do you have the courage to find out for yourself? 'Of Bats and Men' So how about we change the pace and I tell you a nice story for a change? This is one I heard in a distant land long ago... "Once upon a time, a man went to look for the girl he loved, who was missing. As he passed through a forest, he found a bat stuck in a trap. He set the bat free. It promptly thanked him and disappeared. As he lay down to camp that night, he heard a voice and look about. He noticed the sky was filled with a huge, round moon. There stood before him a woman he had never seen. The bat had transformed into the species of the one she had fallen for." Now, I don't know if that's true or not... The last part of the story was... "The bat pledged eternal loyalty to the man out of love on that night..." And that's the end of the story. I wonder what happened to those two? If there's more to that story, then I'd like to hear it. 'Creation of the Pixls' So do you know how the Pixls came to be? A powerful magician among the Ancients created them about 3,000 years ago. He did it by transferring a spirit into a vessel he created for that purpose. He's said to have created 12 Pixls like this before he passed away. But his apprentices kept researching Pixls after his game ended... They learned to create many more Pixls based on his original 12. These Pixls became widely used as "thinking tools" for the grateful Ancients. Through the work of many Pixls, the Ancients prospered as they never had before. But that was a long time ago... There are no more Pixls now, I understand... Well, except for some of the original Pixls, who were scattered far and wide... They lie in wait for a new master to arrive. I wouldn't be surprised if there was one hiding here in this very town... 'The Pixl Uprising' So have you heard about the Pixl uprising? It happened in the capital of the Ancients some 2,000 years ago. The Ancients lived in prosperity thanks to the work of many Pixls... But one day that all ended. A huge Pixl calling herself the Pixl Queen suddenly appeared... At her command, Pixls everywhere rebelled against their Ancient masters. It seems that most Pixls were well-contained spirits, but she was different. In her case, a demonic spirit was contained within a Pixl vessel. And this queen Pixl had the power to command all other Pixls. The Ancients had become so dependent on the Pixls. They were devastated... They suddenly lost their ability to build and rule their empire effectively... And what happened then, you ask? Come back for the next installment! 'More Pixl Uprising' So now let's continue my story about the Pixl uprising... The Ancients were overthrown and enslaved by the Pixl revolt led by the Pixl Queen. In the midst of the ruin appeared the inheritors of the twelve original Pixls. They defeated the waves of Pixl soldiers and freed the enslaved Ancients. They used Catch Cards to trap the mind-controlled Pixl soldiers, then healed them. They saw their friends fall one after the other in battle, but they persevered. The last survivor managed to make it to the castle of the Pixl Queen. But the Pixl Queen used her powers of illusion to hide. She then unleashed horrific images upon the surviving freedom fighter. One of the Pixls at his side was immune to this, for it could see truth. It helped the survivor fight, and he and his Pixl finally defeated the Pixl Queen. But in the process, the Pixl's game was ended... Oh... Looks like the coins you paid will only get you this far through the story! 'Pixl Uprising's End' Now for another exciting installment in the Pixl uprising... The vanquisher of the Pixl Queen was confronted with an awful truth. It turned out that the Pixl Queen was actually the very first Pixl ever created... The master magician had made her after studying the Dark Prognosticus. So when the last surviving apprentice took the Dark Prognosticus from the queen... He decided to disappear with the book so that this sort of catastrophe wouldn't repeat. But even as peace returned, the Ancients could not lose their fear of the Pixls. So, the elders among the Ancients gathered to discuss what to do. They decided to limit the powers of all Pixls from that day forth... And the creation of new Pixls was outlawed. But, as a result, the power and influence of the Ancients began an irreversible decline. Now the secret of Pixl creation is lost forever. Though rumors abound of awakened Ancients and newly created Pixls... Is that true? If you know anything about it, please tell me! 'The Pixl Queen' So about the Pixl Queen from the Pixl uprising... Did you know there have been interesting theories published about her? In one book left behind by the master magician's apprentice, I found this: "The spirit within the Pixl Queen was not a demon, but rather a human... The master magician had a beautiful wife, a son, and a daughter. But he lost his wife and son in an accident. Soon after, his daughter caught a terrible illness, and her short game ended." Perhaps he transferred her spirit to a Pixl vessel...? Well, that's the theory. Is it possible the other Pixls were spirits from the game-overed? ...Anyway, the person who published this has already disavowed that theory. I mean, it does seem a little unlikely, right? But if it WERE true... I'd bet the daughter was so horrified by the deeds of her father... That she wanted no one to ever use Pixls again. ...But what do I know? I DO think nothing less would have broken the Ancients' Pixl dependency. Oh, and some say the son of the magician miraculously recovered from the accident. If so, the bloodline of the magician could endure... Did they find happiness? Or otherwise... 'Conclusion' This whole series of stories is highly cryptic, but just about everything Garson and Carson tell you is, in fact, true. Everything they tell you can be proven in-game, from the mysterious "hidden platforms," to actual occurrences, as well as tons of other things they couldn't possibly be aware of. Oddly enough, Garson also knew that Sammer's Kingdom was ended despite never going there himself. Makes me personally wonder how these guys got so knowledgeable, and how they're able to know things they reasonably shouldn't. If you choose not to trust them, that's all on you. My personal opinion though is that everything associated with their stories is fact. And besides... if it weren't true, why would the developers add it in? This info wasn't thought up for nothing... Anyway, I hope you guys like this blog as much as I do! And see you later. Category:Blog posts Category:Metal875